What I always wanted
by PrincessTiva
Summary: Because if he was honest that was what he'd always wanted to do. What is it that Tony had always wanted to do? And what does Ali have to do with it? Part of the Alison-series - obviously. One-shot. Tiva.


**A/N: Hey you guys :) Soo, as promised: here's the next Ali story :) this is a one-shot. buuut read the authors note at the bottom ;)  
Enjoy reading!  
Summary: Because if he was honest that was what he'd always wanted to do. What is it that Tony had always wanted to do? And what does Ali have to do with it? Part of the Alison-series - obviously. One-shot. Tiva.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tony and Ziva, but I own Ali (and Andrew :D). STRIKE!**

* * *

Ali and Andrew were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie. Just at the best scene, Andrew suddenly grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV.

"Hey, I wanna watch this.", Ali protested, trying to reach for the remote. Andrew didn't answer. Instead he just looked her into the eyes. Ali quickly turned her gaze back to the now black TV screen.

She wanted to avoid his look. It was that look that she had noticed in his eyes about one week ago. Since then it didn't go away. And it was kind of frightening her.

Usually Andrew just cut it out after she turned her gaze away. But not this time. He took hold of her wrist and she looked up at him, horror in her eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?", Andrew demanded.

Ali thought her next words through carefully. "I'm not avoiding you. Why would I?", she lied, sounding all loving. It worked. A smile spread across his face and he leaned in to kiss her.

Ali kissed him back – at first. But suddenly she felt him kissing her deeper and more forcefully. She tried to break the kiss but he wouldn't let her. Instead he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Now Ali couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him away with both her hands against his chest. Gasping for air, she stared at him in pure shock. "What are you doing?", she demanded but it was more a whisper than an accusation.

His eyes were dark and Ali tried hard not to panic. He didn't say a word, just stared at her. And that made her even more uncomfortable. "Andrew. What are you doing?", she demanded again.

"Oh come on, Ali. Don't tell me you never think about it.", he said, anger in his voice. Her eyes widened in shock. "I-I thought we were clear about that. I-I can't.", she whispered, trying hard not to cry.

She wanted, needed, to stay strong. Again there was silence. Then he suddenly demanded: "What the hell is so hard about it?" Now Ali couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't want him to see her cry. She would not let that happen. As if! She grabbed her bag that was on the floor next to the couch and wanted to stay up but he caught her wrist.

"Don't.", he ordered. "What? Is that an order? Are you kidding me?", she cried out, fighting back the tears. _Stay strong_, she told herself. He just shrugged. "If you go..", he started but she cut him off.

"What are you gonna do, huh?", she snapped sarcastically. "If you go we're over.", he declared. She let out a bitter laugh. "I guess we already are. You don't get it. You'll never get it.", she hissed.

But he still held onto her wrist, tightening his grip. "Let me go! Now!", she demanded. He didn't. "No way. You'll stay and..", he started with a horrible grin on his face. She freaked.

She slapped him right across the face. In pure shock he loosened his grip on her wrist to cover his now red face. Ali used that opportunity and ran out of the house, slamming the door hard.

* * *

_Crap!_, Ali thought. Tony had dropped her off in the morning so she didn't have a car. But right now she didn't have time to call Tony or Ziva. She ran. Faster and faster.

Her anger and fear made her run non-stop. When she finally reached home, she knocked on the door really loud and hard. It was kinda tricky to breath properly because it just hurt.

She wasn't even sure if it was her legs that hurt from running or if it was simply her heart because it had been broken into a thousand little pieces. Finally Ziva opened the door.

She was already in her pajamas which wasn't strange in any way because it was already pretty late in the evening. When she saw her niece she gasped. Ali looked like hell.

Her hair was a complete mess, her make-up was totally ruined because she had obviously been crying – or almost crying. Ali's eyes were wide when she whispered in a really weak voice: "Can I come in? Please?"

Ziva nodded and closed the door behind them. When she turned to face her niece, Ali let herself fall into her arms. She clung to her and finally allowed the tears to fall. Ziva was totally shocked.

She had never seen Ali like this. Not even when she had told her about Israel. What the hell was wrong with her? And why was she not at Andrew's place? She held her niece close and whispered comforting words into her ear.

Eventually Tony peaked out of the living room. "What's going on, Zi?", he asked but when he saw Ali crying in Ziva's arms he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ali?", he whispered.

Ali looked up and gave him a sad smile before she burst out into tears again. Tony walked towards them and gently rubbed Ali's back, trying to comfort her. Ziva and Tony exchanged a really worried look. What was wrong with Ali?

* * *

"Ali, sweetie. Please tell us what's wrong with you.", Ziva begged when she, Ali and Tony sat on the couch a few minutes later. Ali sighted but didn't say a word.

She still couldn't believe what had happened. She was totally shocked and she simply _couldn't_ say a word. Tony and Ziva exchanged another worried look and Tony asked: "Ali, sweetie. Would you please tell us what's going on?"

Again she didn't reply. She stared at her hands in her lap and tried hard not to cry again. "Ali, please. We want to help you.", Tony begged. And Ziva added: "Ali. Please talk to us."

Finally Ali looked up and faced Tony and Ziva who where now sitting on the floor in front of her. Ziva had her hands on Ali's knees and both of them looked really concerned.

"It's because of Andrew.", she managed to whisper before her voice cracked again. "What happened, Ali?", Ziva asked. "He.. he..", Ali couldn't find the words and the courage to tell them.

It was just so unrealistic. "Do you want me to talk to him?", Tony offered with a weak smile. Ali gave him a thankful look but shook her head. "No, Tony. But thanks anyways. I may get back to you about that offer.", she finally managed to say, forming a complete sentence.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Tony got up and looked through the peephole. "It's Andrew.", he said. "Make him leave. I don't wanna see him!", Ali told him.

"He knows that you're here. Where else would you be?", Tony said gently. "I don't care! Tell him I'm at Kennedy Space Center, boarding a Space Shuttle to the moon or ISS or something!", Ali shouted.

"Okay, sweetie, it's alright. Tony, tell him she's not available for him. Just make him leave, okay?!", Ziva interfered. Tony sighed and nodded. He hated seeing his little one so vulnerable.

He looked over at Ali crying in Ziva's arms. Then he opened the door to face Andrew. He had to try hard not to grin. If he was honest, this was what he had always wanted to do.

Telling his daughter's boyfriend to piss off. "Hello Andrew. If you wanna see Alison, she's not available. And don't even bother calling or texting. You got me?", Tony immediately said.

"Sir, I..", Andrew tried but Tony cut him off: "Leave her alone. Do I make myself clear?" Andrew nodded sheepishly. "Good. And now would you be so kind and leave?!", Tony said.

Without even waiting for an answer he shut the door. Yes, this actually felt good. It felt good to play the daddy-card. He smiled and walked back over to Alison's room.

His girl needed him and he was going to be there for her. Because that's what a dad is for.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know this was pretty short and it COULD have been longer. But I'd really just like to leave it at this. The first sentence of this story was actually the Kennedy Space Center one :D And I had so much fun writing the Tony-being-a-dad-part :D  
So, I have some other Ali/TIVA stories. The next one in the series is pretty intense and TOTALLY TIVA with a big twist (YOU WON'T SEE IT COMING!). If you're interested in that, please let me know via PM, Review or twitter (you can find my twitter name on my profile page). Okay, looking forward to hearing from youuu :)  
Oh yeah and please let me know what you think in the comments section below :)**  
**Love y'all! :)  
~ C.  
**


End file.
